Help:Signatures
So, I've seen some regular boring signatures (no offonzo tho), so I hasen decided to help people spruce their signature! If you don't already know, a signature links to your profile, your talk page, and more. How to Make One Step 1 Know what your signature is going to look like. You know, like what color, what text. All signatures have to link their talk pages. But you can also link your profile, blog (if you have at least one), and contributions. Step 2 When you know what your signature's going to look like, . A subpage is a branch of your user page. For example: If you want a subpage about you, you name it "User: /About Me." But for now, let's name it "User: /Sig." Then click publish. Step 3 Click edit and customize your signature. To customize your signature, follow this tutorial: Color If you want to change the font color of your signature, type this code: This text is red. If done correctly, it will turn out like this: This text is red. If you want to link it, the color code has to be inside the link. If you don't do it, then it'll just be blue. For example: Yes: PinkTrinaCat101 No: PinkTrinaCat101 You can also use custom colors. Go here to find a color. Copy and paste the code of the colors. Also remember that the pound key # is important for the codes. You can also do gradients. It's like a rainbow style where, for example: Dark red goes to red then to light red then to pink then to white. Just pick a color in that website, then follow a path. Background You can also change the background of the signature. The code and the HTML code is the same. Type this code in: This text is orange. If done correctly, it'll look like this: This text is orange. Font You can change the text to look like something else, called fonts. Here are a list of fonts: This is the code: This font is in impact. Then your result will be this: This font is in impact. Font Size You can obviously change the font here. However, it can only go up to seven and the negatives: 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 The code: This font is in size 7. And you can change 7 to any number you want. Bold, Italics, and Underlining To bold a text you put a text and type in three ' around it. It will turn out like this: This text is in bold. To italicizes, put in your text and type in two ' around it. It turns out like this: This text is in italics. To underline something, first write your text. Then before it, put in and then put after the text. Strike through To use strikethrough on your text, this is the coding you should use: This text has a line through it. So this is what your text will look like: This text has a line through it. Raise/Lower This is the code to raise your text: This text is raised. It'll turn out like this: This text is raised. To lower your text, this is the code: This text is lowered It'll show up like this: This text is lowered. Border To have a single-line border around your text, this is what your coding should look like: It'll show up like this: This text has a blue border. To have a double lined border, simply replace the word "solid" with "double." For example: This text has a double blue border. It'll show up like this: I want this text to have a double blue border. You can also replace the word "double" or "solid" with things like "dashed" and "dotted". And blue to any color. Shadow You can also shadow your text as seen in the damn title heading. This has black shadow in it. You can also change "black" to any other colors. And you can also change the numbers. Letter Spacing You can edit the length of the spacing between letters. The code: This text is spaced It shows up like: This text is spaced You can change the number and text to whatever. Tilt This is a very cool feature <--- lame word. You can actually tilt your text left or right. Code: This text is tilted It'll show up like this: This text is tilted You can change the number 1 - 360 and the text. Step 4 Now you're done!...With the hard part! Click publish. Step 5 Move your mouse to your profile. Then click Preferences. Step 6 Scroll down a bit. Where a signature part shows up, click the custom signature box. Then type in /Sig}} or the name of your subpage. Good Luck! I hope this blog has helped! If anyone still needs my help in creating their signature, or if you've tried doing the coding but something keeps getting messed up, don't hesitate to leave a message on my talk page! :)> PinkTrinaCat101TrinaCat 17:50, January 4, 2018 (UTC)